I'm Pretty Lucky
by RupertGrintLover54
Summary: Sybil is in love with the boy band One Direction. What happens when she falls in love with one of the members?
1. Chapter 1 The Tickets

"Sybil stop listening to that wretched boy band! I'm trying to study!" Mary yelled as she banged on Sybil's door. With a smirk, Sybil turned her radio up louder.

_"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down? In my arms and rescue me..."_

She smiled as she heard the cute Irish lad sing his heart out. Whenever he hit a high not, Sybil's heart fluttered. She knew he was just another teenage crush and that she would never meet him, so to suffice she had pictures of him hung up all over her wall. His deep blue eyes were always staring at her from all angles of her room.

"Sybil!" Mary yelled, but she ignored her and continued to listen to the music. Once the song was over the DJ came on.

"You heard it here first, One Direction's new single More Than This. In a few moments we will be taking calls, and caller number three will win tickets to their concert plus meet and greet passes."

With that Sybil dug into her purse and quickly pulled out her phone. She typed in the number the DJ had said and waited.

"Starting... Now, we are looking for lucky caller number three."

Sybil pressed the dial button and waited. The phone rang and she felt her heart beating fast. "Hello?" Sybil said.

"Congratulations! You've just won two tickets and meet and greet passes to see One Direction."


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Number

**I figured it would be an appropriate time to add on to this story since I just saw them perform, the traffic is terrible, and I'm stuck in the parking lot for an hour... enjoy!**

The day of the concert Sybil could hardly contain her excitement. She danced around Downton listening to "What Makes You Beautiful" and "Live While We're Young". That evening Mary and her boyfriend Matthew drove Sybil to the concert. Since Sybil had two tickets Mary decided to stay and watch the concert with her while Matthew went to have a couple drinks at a nearby bar.

"What are their names again? Harry, Neal, Zayn, Andy, and Frank?" Mary asked jokingly.

"No, their names are Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Liam." Sybil said.

The weather was warm and Sybil could feel the sweat dripping down her face before the show had even started. She looked over at Mary who was texting away; she was bored out of her mind. Sybil smirked to herself; this was payback for accompanying Mary to all the charity events she had coordinated. Mary was in her third year of college and majoring in business. Instead of being at the concert she wanted to be at home studying but figured the polite thing to do would be to hang out with Sybil.

Front row seats; Sybil could feel their sweat dripping off on her as she sang along to all her favorite songs. At one point Sybil had carelessly placed her hand on the stage and Niall stepped in her fingers.

"Sorry babe." He said bending down to carefully hold Sybil's hand and examine it before continuing to sing to "Teenage Dirtbag".

Sybil was in shock, she didn't scream or even flinch when he had touched her hand, she stood frozen like a statue. She couldn't keep her eyes off him; she could clearly see his muscles covered by his tight red polo shirt.

"Looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend, about time." Mary said with a smirk.

"Shut up Mary." Sybil said blushing. She knew that he had millions of fans worldwide and the chances of him ever remembering who she was were slim.

"Don't forget sis we got backstage passes so you can see him after the show. Maybe you can tell him how your finger is feeling?"

Sybil ignored her sister and continued to watch the band perform, her eyes never leaving the cute Irish boy.

"Thank you for being an amazing crowd! We love you! Thanks for all the support!" Harry said as the band got ready to perform their last song "What Makes You Beautiful".

Once the concert was over Sybil and Mary headed to the backstage meet and greet section. Sybil was last in line and there were about seventy girls in front of her. She started to feel her cheeks turning red. She watched as each member hugged the fan before taking a picture and signing some stuff for them. Most of the girls squealed with excitement. When it was Sybil's turn she could barely get any words out of her mouth.

"I'm Harry." Harry said with a smile before pulling Sybil into a tight hug. Each member after him did the same and then she got to Niall Horan.

"Hi I'm Niall... How's your hand?" He asked.

Sybil looked down at her hand before looking into his eyes and whispering a simple "It's fine". He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Um... That's good." Niall said nervously. All of the other members watched as Niall attempted to speak to the beautiful girl. He pulled her into another hug and slipped a piece of paper in her hand. Sybil jumped a little not expecting him to get so close to her. She could smell his cologne; it made her weak in the knees. He pulled slowly and smiled before the band walked away and headed towards their tour bus. Sybil stood and watched them until they were out if sight. She turned to walk away but she stepped and felt something under her foot. She bent to pick up a bracelet; Niall's Links of London friendship bracelet.

The two Crawley sisters walked to where Matthew was waiting for them.

"You could sell that on eBay and make a lot of money." Mary said as she noticed Sybil playing with the bracelet.

"I want to return it to him." Sybil said.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"He gave me his number." Sybil said as she showed Mary the piece of paper he had handed her.

"He probably gives it all to the pretty girls." Mary said as she handed her back the piece of paper.

"I don't think he's like that..." Sybil said quietly.

As soon as she got in the car she entered his number in her phone. Sybil debated whether or not she should text him to let him know she had found his bracelet but decided against it; he was probably exhausted.

"How was the concert?" Matthew asked Sybil.

"It was amazing, thank you for the ride."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

Mary and Matthew had been dating since their first year of college. They had their ups and downs, but in the end they were always happy together. Sybil smiled as she watched them talk and flirt with each other. She had never had a boyfriend before, whenever a boy showed her attention she shied away not knowing what to do or say.


End file.
